


Untitled

by Willow124



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alcoholism, Dysfunctional Family, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just popped into my head when I was watching “The Bottle Job” a few weeks ago.  I couldn't stop thinking “What was the team thinking?” and decided to write what was going through Eliot's mind from the point that Nate took that first drink onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the show that they come from. I only own my thoughts... and even those I'm not sure about.

Disappointed.  That's all I could think as I watched Nate take that drink.  Nate had been sober for the better part of six months, and now he ruins it on a mark.  Yes, it was for a good cause, but a drunk Nate was a Nate that took unnecessary risks and pulled impossible cons without thinking about the consequences.  Six months wasted in one night on a mark.  I knew from the start that it was a bad idea that Nate lived above a bar.  There was too much temptation there; too many chances for Nate to slip-up.  Our little family of thieves could all be destroyed if our “dad” went off the deep end again.  I could tell by the silence that Parker and Hardison, my little sister and brother, thought the same.  No bar, no con was worth that... nothing was worth the destruction of the best thing that had happened to us.  Sophie leaving had already put a hole in the team, a hole that Tara could never totally fill... she just didn't quite fit in.  Sophie was the closest thing to a mom that any of us “kids” had ever had, and no outsider could ever replace her.  Tara was like the distant cousin that we barely knew, or maybe she was the step-mom that even dad didn't fully trust.  She didn't know about Nate's alcoholism, she could never know how deep into it that Nate had fallen when his son died.  She had never been chased by Nate when he was with IYS.  He was the perfect White Knight before IYS refused payment.  He even caught every member of the team at least once.  This team, this family was good for him, and now he goes and tries to ruin it by falling back into the drink.  Now he's trying to get more than they need from the mark... a sure sign that he'd had enough to drink for the night, if not the week.  He says that he knows what he's doing, but none of us kids are sure.  There's silence over the com links every time he takes a drink.  Parker looks like our dad is stomping her heart, and who knows what Alec is thinking.  Alec is the youngest of us and doesn't have the world experience that Parker and I have.  Alec is only twenty-three, he doesn't truly know what the world is like.  Parker has probably seen more that she will ever tell, and I've escaped more prisons than I care to remember.  If 'dad' keeps drinking, I may have to escape another one while getting Alec and Nate out in the process.  Parker is able to escape almost anything on her own, and Tara probably has her own plans in place no matter what goes down.  I just know that she reports to Sophie, and I hope that Nate calls her too.  Nate needs Sophie, even if he doesn't want to admit it.  She is the reason that he quit drinking, and she has to come back to make him stop again.  He won't listen to our concerns when it comes to this, but he may listen to her's.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just to head off any reviewers about Nate being called "dad": I have gotten reviews about this not being the absolute truth in the minds of any of the characters. Please, don't leave a bad review based solely on that one thing.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Please leave a comment/review as they help my writing.


End file.
